


A Shadow of What Used to Be

by randomfandomstuff



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 07x04, 7x4, Angst, Arya - Freeform, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT, S7E4, Sansa - Freeform, Season 7 episode 4, Spoilers, Stark reunion, bran - Freeform, jon - Freeform, s7, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomstuff/pseuds/randomfandomstuff
Summary: Sansa wasn’t sure who her siblings were anymore





	A Shadow of What Used to Be

Bran was here. Arya was here. Jon was… well he had been here and he would be here soon, he had to. Sansa should feel overjoyed to have her family back, well what was left of it. She had been, for a while. But that moment of joy had turned to emptiness. 

It had been stupid to believe everything would be the same as it had been when they last saw each other. She hadn’t really expected that, but only because she hadn’t dared to dream of having her family back for years. She still had that picture in her head of a seven-year-old boy told not to climb the walls and nine-year-old girl told to stop running and start acting girly. 

But none of them were like they had been when they last saw each other. Still, it shouldn’t be so hard to recognize her siblings.

Bran… Bran wasn’t Bran anymore. Even he admitted that. When she looked at him, she didn’t see a boy, she saw something old and strange in his eyes. Three-eyed raven… Whatever that meant, Sansa knew she would never know for certain. She felt ashamed that she feared him a little. After all, he was her little brother and she should take care of him and spend time with him. Not avoid him at all costs. 

Then there was Arya. Arya, who was now training with Brienne in the courtyard. At first, she feared for her. She had seen Brienne fight, she knew how good and strong she was. Arya was still so little and her thin sword looked like it would snap from a single hit. She couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw Arya move. She wasn’t fighting, she was dancing.

_“Arya, her Grace awaits for us to join her for dinner”, Sansa shouted when she finally spotted her sister. It had taken her half an hour to find Arya. Now Sansa’s exquisite hairstyle had lost its shape and the hem of her dress had wrinkled. She was supposed to look pretty for this dinner. Joffrey would be there._

_“I have dancing lessons”, Arya answered without a glance at her direction and just kept walking._

_Sansa caught her sister and stopped her, annoyed. “Arya, the Queen herself asked us, we can’t cancel. Just do as you’re told for once. Why do you have to be such a brat?”_

_Arya’s eyes narrowed. “You are the brat, being Cersei’s little playdoll. How can’t you see that? She even call’s you a doll. I don’t want to spend any more time with that woman or her lapdog son.”_

_“Dove. She calls me a dove”, Sansa corrected, her face heating up from anger. “And don’t call Joffrey that.”_

_“I call his Cowardness what I want”, Arya mocked and ran off. Sansa didn’t follow her._

Watching Arya now, moving like a shadow or a wind made Sansa realize something: she had certainly underestimated Arya. She had thought that Arya was dead for years. She had never believed she could survive alone. How could anyone, let alone a little girl? 

But Arya wasn’t a little girl anymore. Just do as you are told. Disobeying that sentence was probably the thing that had saved Arya’s life all these years.

Sansa teared her eyes from Arya and forced herself to walk away.

_“However long my list goes, he was always first.”_

_“Your list?”_

_“Of people I’m going to kill.”_

That had been their first conversation after they met. She had laughed at that. A little girl couldn’t have a kill list, not for real. Arya had always been a little wild, but she wasn’t a killer. 

Sansa wasn’t so sure anymore.


End file.
